Down
by lelalemon
Summary: While scoping out a peaceful village Edward is captured. Watch him break down and melt down and crumble. Contains noncon, yaoi, violence. Not an mpreg
1. Down

This is a new story. It seems like it ends here, and it very well could, but I wanted to make an EdXEnvy story, and in order to do that I had to make this longer than one chapter. There is violence and rape in this chapter, but it's not as bad as the next chapter will be. I got this idea from a nightmare I had the other night.

* * *

Edward tried as stealthily as possible to sneak around. He was ever alert and always ready to kick ass; even in a position as peaceful as now. Walking down a dirt road in the bright daylight; the town is peaceful regardless, and there is no one around.

There had been children playing a little bit up the road and a watchful mother keeping them in line.

He had been sent to the town due to unrest among civilians. They said their local government was treating them less than human. Edward, being the Alchemist for the people, was the obvious man to send.

He was scoping out the town at this point. He wanted to get a feel for the people before announcing himself to the military and getting to business. He follows the dirt road down to a house.

It isn't run down and ghastly. It has a garden in front and a gate. He walks to the house and scopes it out. He climbs over the wood fence and looks into the windows where he sees normal household items.

He walks around back and it quickly grabbed. He struggles against the arms and sees people coming out of the house. There was two women staring at him, and a few children running around. The person holding him, who turns out to be a man, drags him into a room inside the house.

There is a young woman and a man already sitting in there. The man lets Edward go and asks him to sit. When Edward glares defiantly and the man slams his fist into his face.

"What were you here to see?" The man asks him. Edward glares up at him, but wants a chance to escape.

"I just wanted to check it out. It was out in the nowhere lands but well taken care of." The man grunts at him.

"Do you have a problem with the military? Is that it?" Edward barks. The man kicks him in the face and rolls his eyes.

"I don't care either way. You were sneaking, I grabbed you and now you're mine."

Edward growls at the man. "I don't belong to anyone!"

The man walks away after sending the other two occupants a glance. "You can't escape from here."

Edward looks at the two people in the room. "Why is he keeping us here?" he yells. They don't answer him. They don't move. He gets up and tries the door only to find that it isn't locked. He looks side to side and inches his way out.

* * *

There are people walking around without paying any mind to him, and that leaves him baffled. He tries to get out the door but falls to the floor filled with unbearable pain. He gets up and looks around. He body was still agonizing.

The man smiles at him. "You'll never get away."

Edward stands and claps his hands in an attempt to form his arm into a blade, but it doesn't work.

"That won't work here, baby. You're not going to get away." Edward walks back into the kitchen to find another way out. One of the women takes his arm and directs him to the sink. "Here, clean these so I can make food." She says softly before smiling at him and walking away.

These freaks are acting like he should be there, or has been for his whole life. Why didn't they understand that he was being held here? What about those other two who were in the room with him?

He washes the dishes slowly and watches everything around him. They all act like they're a normal family.

He walks into the living room wiping his hands with a dish rag. He sees the two people from the room talking with the man who had taken him in the first place. He opens the door and lets them out before soundly slamming it.

Edward runs up to the window and watches them run down the road. Edward turns to the man.

"Why can't I leave? I won't tell anyone!" He tries to bargain. The man sighs and runs his fingers through Ed's hair. "Because. Now go help with dinner."

Edward throws the dish rag down and turns to walk away. The man grabs him by the hair and forces him down.

"That's not very nice. You know people clean this house? They don't need extra work. Pick it up." Edward feels tears threaten at his eyes and he grabs the rag.

"Good boy, now go put it away and help with dinner." Edward growls and kicks the man in the chest and begins throwing punches at him. The two women run in but Edward does not go easy on them. The man sits back and watches as Edward brings the women down.

He looks at the man and runs toward him. He hits him in the head and the man falls. Edward runs to the door and tries it again- it opens. He steps outside but is quickly subdued by pain.

The man drags him in and beats him before ripping his clothes off.

"I'm not going to prepare you or use any lube." He warns before pushing Edward into position. He grips his hips and thrusts in roughly. Edward screams in agony and grips the carpet as best as he can.

The women have gone back to their house-duties and Edward screams. The man makes easy work of him and pulls out.

"Go help with dinner before you make me angry." He says as he puts his belt back on. The image of the shiny gold burning into his mind.

He gets up slowly and puts his pants back on before going into the kitchen. The women say nothing about what happened and give him a cucumber to chop up.

* * *

He pokes at his dinner but can't eat. The man takes him back to the room and tells him he can shower in the morning.

"If you get out of bed tonight, you will regret it. Now go to sleep." Edward climbs into bed and whimpers. He doesn't know if he will ever get out of here.

The morning comes slowly and one of the women gets him up and brings him to the kitchen.

"Do you want to crack the eggs baby?" the woman asks Edward. Edward nods like a broken doll and cracks the eggs into the pan. She pets him softly and stirs the eggs around.

She sits Edward down and puts a plate in front of him "Eat up baby." Edward nibbles on his toast and listens to the man's footprints down the hall. He sits at the front of the table, but Ed keeps his head down.

As the days go on, he learns to call the man sir. The woman who lets him crack the eggs is mama. The other girl is Lynn.

The women call him baby… sir has never addressed him by name. He hadn't touched him since the first time, and Edward had been completely behaved.

He knew he was never going to be found. They hadn't had a single visitor in the weeks that Edward had been there.

* * *

Mama was combing his hair after his nightly bath and humming softly. She had become his only comfort in the home.

"Why is he keeping me here, mama?" Edward asks in a small voice. She stops her combing and sighs.

"I don't know baby. It's just the way that it is, and it's best to get on with life like this."

Edward begins to cry for the first time since he was captured and mama holds him. Lynn knocks on the door and tells mama that sir wanted her. She lets go of him and says to go to bed. Edward sneaks into my bed and pulls the covers over his head before falling asleep.

Mama wakes him in the morning. "Lynn says she feels something about today. Be on your best behavior, baby." He nods. He'd learned to listen to what mama says, no matter how much he wished to disbelieve it.

They make breakfast, as usual. She asks Edward to crack the eggs again. He smiles at her today. She kisses his nose and sets a plate down in front of him. He doesn't look at sir when he sits beside him. He never looks at sir.

Sir pets Edward's head and begins eating. Suddenly, the occupants of the house all look at the door. Sir gets up and looks out the window. He turns his steel eyes to mama and walks out of the back door.

"There's someone else out there." She says softly to ease the evident confusion on Edward's face. Sir back in and waits by the front door.

They had already gotten up to begin cleaning for the day and he watches what sir does. He waits a few more moments before opening the door and watches the body retreat back down the road.

Without thinking Edward runs for the door to make his escape. Sir easily grabs him and he begins to sob.

He rubs Ed's face into the carpet; Ed can hear mama crying, but there is nothing she can do. He knows that.

There is nothing any of them can do, Edward says in his mind. I deserve this. Sir rips his clothes off in anger. I deserve this. Sir thrusts. I deserve this. It burns. I deserve this. It hurts… I deserve this.

He lets Ed up… the dishes need to be done again. Maybe mama will let him crack the eggs for the cake tonight…


	2. Out

Chapter two has a hint of non-con. Also the appearance of one of my favorite characters. Enjoy!

Also, Sora, my under aged friend, thank you.

* * *

Edward sighs as his body painfully adjusts to the bed. The bed was not his own. Sir lies down beside him and turns off the lights. On these nights Sir didn't usually hurt him. Mama said it was soul-bonding or submission or something. He wraps an arm around Ed and settles down to sleep.

"Sir?..." Edward had never approached him before.

"Yes baby?" Sir responds calmly.

Ed is shaking. "Are you ever going to let me go?"

Sir sighs and tightens his grip. "No one leaves here alive baby."

Edward begins to cry. "But those people left!" Edward is panicking.

"I drugged them. They died after they left. I watched them fall."

Edward sobs. "I want to go home! I don't want to be here!" Edward flails.

"Calm down. This is just how it is, koibito."

Edward continues to cry. "I hate you," he says bitterly.

Sir growls and pins Edward down. "I'm going to make you regret that, baby."

He grabs Edwards butt and lifts it up. "I don't want to be here!" Edward cries.

Sir pushes something large inside of him and he screams.

"You will keep this inside you until I see fit."

He grabs Edward by his hair and his arm and down him to the hallway closet.

Edward falls on his butt and cries out. Sir slams the door and locks it and Edward cuddles onto his side.

* * *

He doesn't sleep for another hour and wakes to it still being completely dark and silent.

There is no way for Edward to tell what time it is anymore.

His tummy growls and he rubs it softly. His ass also hurts.

The only items Edward sees in the closet are two coats. He uses one to cover up, as he is only wearing one of Sir's button-up shirts, and uses the other as a pillow.

He couldn't handle sitting on his butt and he knew better than to take whatever was inside of him out, so he stayed on his side.

He missed mama and he wanted out. Being without anything made him think about and miss the life he once had. It caused him to go from just being sad to being… he blinks away tears. He was willing to die. He wanted to die. Never before, with all the sins he's committed and all the wrongs and all the pain, wanted to die.

It just wasn't fair that one person had so much say in how his life was going to be from now on.

He thinks about Al. He'd found the philosophers stone already. They had done the unthinkable, yet again, and come out alive. He had begged the gate to spare Al completely...

* * *

"_Take me," he has said determinedly. "Make Al whole and human and take me as payment." _

The gate had made Al who and human. He was perfect; brown hair, tall, thin, handsome and intelligent. Edward almost cried at seeing him in his true flesh again.

The gate hadn't taken all of Edward- Just bits and pieces. His arm and leg were still missing, along with the automail he had been wearing. He looked at his body curiously. Why was he still alive?

"_Who are you?" Al asks Edward. Edward's eyes tear up._

"_I'm your brother, Al! It's Ed!" _

_Al glares his eyes. "I don't have a brother. I was an only child, you freak."_

Edward's world had split apart. His own brother didn't know him. It seemed that the gate had taken more than his body. It had taken his past and his brotherhood.

He limped his way to Central's military building. He had to use his watch to get in.

Many people gasped and stared at the half-boy who limped to Mustang's office.

He didn't bother to knock and instead just barged in.

"_Who the hell are you?" Roy asks sounding angry and surprised._

"_I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist!" he counters. Roy looks him over. _

"_There is no Alchemist by the name. I'm a colonel and I would know."_

_Edward begins to cry. "What's with the faggy half-thing Roy?" Jean asks as he steps into his office. The words sting Ed deeply. _

"_Roy, I worked under you… we were starting to have feelings for each other before I got my brother's body back with the philosopher's stone!"_

"_What is a philosopher's stone and why would I waste my time on a freakish kid like you? Get out of my office." Roy said as Jean laughed._

Edward turned and limped away as fast as he could. Everything was being torn apart. But all he knew was the military, so he continued.

He had a watch and it got him what he needed, which was work. No one remembered him or cared about it. He seemed to be the joke of the office; the fag, the dreamer, the half-being. That was why he had gotten the fuck-off mission to the middle of no where. It was also why no one had come looking for him.

* * *

He wipes his eyes. He had started to like Roy before all this happened. Roy had even admitted to feeling something for Edward. He said they had to wait until Ed was eighteen to begin dating, but that was only three months away, so Ed didn't complain.

But now, Roy didn't even like him. No one knew him. It seemed like everyone was against him…. Except mama. And Lynn was nice to him. Sir had even been kind on occasion.

Maybe this was where he belonged. This is where he would pay for his sins.

He closes his eyes. A terrible feeling of finality courses through his body as he accepts the resolve.

* * *

He hasn't eaten and it's been days. There is no possible way it's been less than three with the way Ed feels. There had been no visits. No light, no sounds, no food, no water, no bathroom. The thing inside of his was still in place.

He had had to potty in the corner of the closet and wipes it up with the shirt he had been wearing. It got cold during what he assumed was the night and he couldn't waste a warm coat cleaning what his flimsy shirt could handle.

His tummy had stopped hurting, or he was just grown used to it. Maybe Sir was just going to let him die.

He suddenly hears a loud thump on the wall and he jumps out of surprise. It makes his whole body hurt.

The door opens and it's dark in the hallways. There is fighting and a body lands on top of him.

"This one's violent. I think he needs to cool down for a while." Sir says to someone else before shutting the door. Perhaps they had all just forgotten about him.

The body on top of him jerks up, its foot connects with Ed's ribs and he cries out.

"Shit… Who are you? Why are you lying down?" the almost familiar voice asks.

"I'm baby… I've been in here as a punishment, and I'm tired…" I try to find him in the dark.

The body sits down and I feel a hand move around my body. It finds my face and runs its hand to my forehead.

"What was the last time you ate, baby?" The almost concerned voice asks.

"I don't know. It's hard to tell time in here." The hand rubs my tummy and I slowly fall asleep.

* * *

When I wake the body is holding me and asleep. I lay awake with my eyes closed and think about the person beside me. What if this is a trap? Or a killer? Or an innocent person being held, like me?

"You're awake?" The person asks. I nod my head.

"My name is… was... Envy." He says. I gasp.

"Envy? The homunculus?" He gets up quickly. "How did you know that? No humans remember anything about that or the stone!" He grabs my arms and holds me down.

"I'm Edward…" I say, hoping he of all people remembers me.

"The Chibi-alchemist… no one remembers you either. What happened?" He loosens his grip.

"I used the stone and brought my brother back. I told the gate to take my body as compensation and not to take anything form my brother. When we came back from the gate, he was whole and perfect, but no one remembered anything about me or the stone."

Envy 'hmm's and lies back down. "The stone was destroyed. The only reason I remember is because I was so powerful when it happened. It took the red water with it, and now we are all human."

Ed is surprised. Envy was human? "What are you doing here?" He asks in a soft voice. He feels so tired.

"I was drawn here for some reason. I thought it might be alchemy. I guess it was you. The pain I had been feeling went away as soon as I was thrown in here next to you."

Ed takes a chance and puts an arm around him and rests his head on Envy's chest.

"I'm going to save you Ed." He says as Ed closes his eyes.

"We'll make it out…"

* * *

Please review and what-have you.


	3. Under

Envy frowns. Edward has been sleeping a lot. According to his unsure accounting, Edward hadn't eaten for nearly five days. He had also been very cold.

Envy had been cradling the boy in his arms trying to keep him warm. He couldn't break the door down and there seemed to be nothing he could do.

He hears footsteps for the first time since being thrown inside and looks up as the door slowly comes open. Envy watches the man pick Ed up and out of his arms and walks away without shutting the door.

Envy watches as the man places Edward on the table, a woman standing at his side with Edward's hand in hers.

The man spreads the boy's legs and Envy lets out a growl. The man pulls the butt plug out and then walks to his room and shuts the door. The woman walks away and returns quickly with a sponge and a bucket of water.

She undresses him softly and offers Envy a sponge, which he accepts. They sponge Edward's pale body down. His eyes finally open.

"Mama…" he whispers. She moves up to his face.

"I missed you baby. There is some food waiting for you." He smiles at her.

"I missed you too, mama." Envy stares at Ed, but Ed has yet to see Envy.

"Envy is…" Edward questions Mama. He is worried that Envy is stuck in the closet still. "I'm here… Baby…" He answers. Ed turns his head and smiles at him before slowly closing his eyes. "I was worried…"

Mama brings out two small bowls of soup. "You both need to eat a little, but only a little! You'll get sick if you eat too much or too fast." Envy wraps Ed in his jacket and helps him sit at the table. He eats with a forced reserve. Envy eats slowly.

"Baby, you need to rest. Envy, could you carry him to bed?" She asks softly, like a mother would. Envy scoops Edward and follows her to his room. "I'll come back and get you when it's time to make the cake."

Edward nods and stands, only to fall back into Envy's arms. He's clenching his eyes shut.

"Nnn… It hurts so much!" Envy sits and lets Ed curl onto his lap. Mama rubs little circles on his back.

"I know baby. I know. Please, rest." Envy lays them both in bed, wrapping his arms possessively around Edward after covering them up.

"What is this place?" Envy asks softly. Edward closes his eyes. "I don't know, but he says no one gets out alive."

* * *

They allow Edward and Envy to rest until it is time to make dinner. Edward comes in wordlessly and begins to help. Envy watches how Edward seems to belong as he works with the women.

Edward is handed two eggs from Mama. He stops and suddenly stands out. He looks Envy in the eyes for the first time and holds an egg out. Envy grasps it gently and mimics Edward.

This sit to eat, an extra chair was wordlessly places beside Edward's. They eat silently. Envy stares at Edward, but notices that no one but Sir looks up.

"When can we leave?" Envy asks suddenly. Everyone looks up.

"There is to be no discussion during dinner." Envy glares at him.

"Eyes on your plate. Do you want to go back into the closet?"

Envy doesn't back down. Sir grins and stands, but grabs Edward. "Nngh…" Edward groans. He closes his eyes tight, knowing that he was about to be hurt.

"I think that hurting Baby would be worse for you, though."Sir grabs Ed's arm and folds it behind his back. Ed lets out a cry of pain. The women keep their heads down.

Envy looks away, down at his plate. "I'm sorry. Please leave him alone." Envy says. He lets go of Edward and allows him to sit. He sits and looks around at everyone with their heads down and there is no more discussion during dinner.

* * *

They clean up after dinner. After the table is clean and the dishes are done and put away the women shower. Edward and Envy make their way to his room. Edward lies on one side of the bed and looks into Envy's violet eyes. Envy gets into bed and straddles Edward carefully.

His arms hold onto Edward's wrist and he leans down only inches from Edward's face. The boy is surprised. "Edward… Baby…" He says softly. Edward leans up, softly, and kisses him.

He lets go of Edward and lies down beside him. Sir walks into the room only second later. "Baby, come." Envy and Ed exchange glances and Edward gets up. Envy follows, questioning them but getting no reply.

They walk into Sir's room, one last fleeting look from Edward. "Why is he in there?" Mama sighs. "Soul bonding." Envy puts his ear to the door, only to have Mama pull his sleeve.

"Please, go to sleep now. He knows that the best way to hurt you is to hurt Baby. He won't hurt Baby tonight." Envy nods hesitantly and goes to bed.

* * *

Edward walks into Sir's room and is abruptly pulled into a kiss. "Put a night shirt on." He commands softly. Edward strips from his clothes and pulls one of Sir's night shirts on.

Sir leads him to bed. "Shall we try again?" He asks, while petting Ed's hair. Ed nods. "Are you going to be a good boy this time?" Ed nods again.

Sir kisses him and slowly moves his hand up the shirt. His fingers tickle Edward's side. "Baby, what does the man mean to you?" He asks. Edward knows that he cannot lie.

"I knew him… in my life before." Sir kisses him again and brings his hips closer to Edward's.

"Do you like him?" Sir asks; his tone doesn't change. Edward nods. He brings his sleeping pants down and turns Edward around.

"Do you think you love him?" Edward nods hesitantly. He feels Sir's hand on his hip before he feels him push inside. Edward gasps and clutches and bedspread. Sir throws one of Edward's legs over his own.

"I don't mind that. I can feel the spark between you." He moves in and out of Edward softly. "Baby… you're so good Baby." He moans, pulling Edward's body closer to his own.

When he's done he pulls his night clothing back on and wipes Edward down. "It's time for sleep, angel." Edward nods and lies, rigid, in sir's bed. Sir wraps his arms around him and sighs. "One more night of cuddling. Then you can stay with Envy."

Edward wraps his arms around the man and closes his eyes. Sir kisses his forehead and goes to sleep.

Edward cannot sleep, however. He looks around Sir's room. Clothing, books, papers, hats, pictures, alchemy texts, a mirror. He had normal things. This you wouldn't expect someone like him to have.

Edward would have guessed there to be sexual toys, torture devices and such. He finally grows too tired to remain awake and falls asleep.

* * *

He wakes in bed with Envy. The boy has him held tightly. He kisses Envy softly and shakes him awake. Envy yawns and looks into Edward's eyes.

"It's time to shower." Envy nods and they collect their clothing before walking into the bathroom.


	4. Full

While undressing Envy notices the marks on Edward's body. "Edward… What did he…?" Envy asks shakily. Edward looks down.

"He said that from now on, I had you." Envy growls and leaves the room, shouting that that is no excuse.

Edward runs after him and tries to stop him, but Envy is stronger than he. He finds the man and pushes him. "Why did you rape Edward? I'll fucking kill you!"

Envy throws a punch, but the man dodges it easily. He takes Envy down without any effort. Edward is sobbing, begging him to let Envy go without hurting him.

"I'll do anything you want, please!" He cries. The man drags Envy to their bedroom and pushes him inside before shutting and locking the door.

"Edward, I will let him go… But you must grace my bed once more." Edward nods his head. "Anything…"

He unlocks the door and allows Edward to enter and wrap his arms around Envy. "I'll be calling in that favor later on, Baby."

Envy is bleeding and looks at Edward. "He is so strong…" He manages to say before hissing in pain. Edward grabs a rag and begins to clean him. "I know. I tried fighting him too… he can't be beaten."

Envy goes to sleep and Edward slips out of the bedroom. "Can I repay you now? He's asleep…" The man nods and brings Edward into his bedroom.

"I need to have you… Just once more Edward. Lay back, open up." Edward undresses and lies on the bed. He spreads his legs and closes his eyes.

The man blindfolds him. "This will be a little different baby. It'll be over soon." Edward feels something cold and wet, something very unpleasant enter him. He gasps and arches his back in an attempt to get away from it.

"If you keep moving, I'll have to tie you down." The man says. Edward lays himself flat. "I'm trying sir… It just feels weird…" Edward whines. He's trying to keep from crying.

He pushes more inside, Edward lets out a whine. "I know baby. You need to keep this inside you." Sir holds Edward's butt in order to keep the liquid in. He then inserts himself slowly and Edward groans softly.

Sir thrusts gently, trying to keep the liquid inside of him. He groans and tries to remain still but he doesn't like the feeling. Sir doesn't last long and lies beside Edward for a moment, rubbing his tummy gently.

He lets Edward get up after the uncomfortable feeling goes away. Edward wobbles back to Envy and his room and gets into bed.

Lineline

Edward doesn't tell Envy about what he had to do. Envy doesn't ask. Edward is pretty sure that he knows.

He hasn't been intimate with him at all. Edward didn't try to instigate it. It was wearing him down to worry.

He would help with dinner and cleaning, as he always had, but could stay awake no longer than that took. Envy was worried. He hadn't seen the man pay any odd attention to Edward. Everything was normal. They ate the same food. He wasn't being poisoned, but something was wrong.

Edward had even been somewhat sick lately. He couldn't keep much food down anymore. No one mentions it until Edward collapses when they're baking. envy lifts him and carries him to Sir's room.

"There's something wrong with Baby," Envy panics. Sir takes Edward and lays him down on the bed. He lifts Edward's shirt and rubs around his belly with a smile. "He is with child," he announces.

The women and Envy all look at each other. Edward was pregnant? Envy steps forward and places his hand on Edward's belly. "How?" He asks. Sir smiles and ushers them from the room. "Leave him to rest. His body is having a hard time compensating."

Envy looks at Sir. "Who is the father?" Sir looks at him with wide eyes and then glares. "You've been with him?" Envy nods and Sir grabs him and flings him to the ground. Envy tries to fight back but Sir keeps punching him.

It finally stops and Envy looks up. Edward has grabbed Envy and effectively stilled Sir's hand. Sir frowns but doesn't touch Edward. "Baby, you need to rest. The child inside of you is fragile and will not live otherwise."

Edward takes Envy's hand and they walk to the bedroom. Edward lies down and Envy follows, cuddling him. "What did you do to anger him?" Edward asks. Rnvy is still a little stunned. "I asked him who the father was and he realized that we've been together. He wasn't happy."

Edward rubs circles on his tummy. It feels like the most natural thing in the world. "Ency, I don't know what I've become," Edward says, his emotionless voice chills Envy's skin. "But I want you to kill me before he gets the baby."


	5. Free

Edward is growing paler and thinner as the weeks progress. Envy watches over him. His fear is split between the baby and Sir. If carrying this baby was going to kill Edward he would prefer to rid him of the baby now.

Edward is sweating and holding his stomach. Envy tries rubbing circles on it. He tries calming the child. "I don't feel like a mommy," Edward whimpers. Envy kisses him. "Baby, it's okay. It's going to be alright." Edward continues to mumble the same message and won't respond to anything else.

Envy goes to Sir. "You need to get the baby out of him! He's dying," he tells the man. He shakes his head. "A good mother will die for her baby, and wouldn't want to live without it." Envy feels hopeless. He doesn't know how to get rid of a baby.

The women don't seem to want to help either. Even momma seems to abandon Edward. Maybe they were commanded to. He doesn't know. They still try to feed him, but he can't get any food down. Every time he seems someone he tells them he doesn't feel like a mommy. He acts as if he's stopped recognizing the faces around him.

His stomach, and that part alone, is getting bigger. The rest of Edward is almost decaying. His arms remind Envy of his time on the other side when the Nazis were keeping people in the camps. The way their bones showed through their skin.

His hair is falling out and he's stopped talking. Envy can't take the sight of him for another moment. He grabs a knife from the kitchen. It ruins routine and the women watch him. He goes to the room where Edward is holding his stomach. He's mother the same line he'd been repeating for weeks, but without voice.

Envy moves his hands and puts the knife to his belly. Edward closes his eyes, obviously ready to die. He can hear Sir coming toward them and cuts Ed open. Edward groans and grips the sheets so that he doesn't interfere.

Envy thrusts a hand in and searches for the child, but doesn't find one. Sir knocks him to the ground and puts a hand over Edward's wound, stopping the blood. "Get that kid out of him before he dies!" He begs more than yells.

Sir grabs Envy and tosses him into the closet, but not before Envy can see that Edward's bleed has stopped. Envy claws at the door for hours before giving up and lying on his back. He can't hear, or smell, or see anything.

He wishes he could keep time. He sleeps and then wakes. Then he sleeps and wakes. Nothing else to do, besides worry about Edward. And then, finally, he hears something.

The door is yanked open and Edward is bloody, looking completely wild. "Do you remember the transmutation circle to get to the gate?" He asks quickly. Envy nods dumbly. Alchemy? Had Edward forgotten that alchemy didn't exist anymore?

Edward grabs Envy from the closet, his blood dripping onto Envy. "Quickly. We need to hurry. Use my blood and make the circle." Envy doesn't question. He uses the blood dripping down Edward's bare belly to make a circle on the floor.

He can hear Sir yelling, but Edward seems calm. He's holding something, and Envy wonders if it's the fetus. He finishes the circle and looks at Edward. "Are you trying to bring the baby back?" Envy asks, feeling uncomfortable and anxious.

Edward grins and holds his hands out. "It was never a baby," he says, holding a red rock. It hits Envy, finally. The red stone. It was the Philosopher's stone! His wide eyes go to Edward's. "There isn't any alchemy…" He says, completely bewildered.

Edward steps into the circle and grabs Envy's arm so he can stay upright. "Sir… He has alchemy books in his room. I hadn't thought about it until you cut me open. I knew then what he'd done. The alchemy books, him putting things inside me, blindfolding me, his alchemy texts… And when he was hitting you, he stopped when I was there. I'm more powerful than he is with this," Edward explains.

He puts the stone in the middle of the circle and looks up at Envy. They kiss briefly before Edward falls to one knee from the blood loss. He claps quickly and thrusts his hands to the ground. The room lights up around them and then goes black.

Lineline

Edward and Envy are holding hands and looking into the gate. "You've returned?" The gate asks. They don't know what to say. "That was not an alchemy free world. Only the strongest were able to remember. The homunculus, of course, and you Edward." Envy tilts his head.

"Who were we with? He was so strong…" Envy questions. "That was Dante. He too was very powerful." It begins making sense. "Now the only question left is about the life you want to resume. You can go back to the world of alchemy… but your brother will still be a soul attached to armor, and Envy will still be your enemy," the gate says. Ed and Envy look at one another.

"Or, you can go back to that world and destroy Dante with the stone. However, this stone is the last trace of alchemy in that world, and will never work again."

Envy watches Edward struggle. "Edward… chose the second. We'll destroy Dante… Your brother will be whole… We can be happy," he says, squeezing Edward's hand. Edward smiles, tears fall down his face slowly. "I wish to stay, here, with Envy."

The gate closes and they're back in the house. There is blood everywhere. Edward can hardly move, but he's the one who made the stone and must be the one to destroy Dante.

Envy helps him into the room and they're face to face with Sir. Edward is panting and holding his stomach. Sir comes closer and Edward snaps. He runs at the man and thrusts the knife he'd been saving into his chest.

The man falls and Edward falls too. Edward crawls to the man and thrusts the stone inside. He shrieks and writhes. Envy pulls Edward up and they watch the man evaporate. Edward is cold and shivering. Envy waits until the man is completely gone before carrying him to the bedroom.

He pulls some of the sewing stuff out and finds a needle and thread. "I'm going to sew you up, Edward. Don't move," Envy warns. Edward passes out before he finishes. He lifts Edward into his arms and they leave the house.

He walks carefully, because Edward had told him once that no one ever leaves. He makes it into the town and finds a doctor. It is late, but they take him in. Envy explains that Edward is military and was attacked.

They allow Envy to stay with him while they fix him. He waits for the rest of the night for Edward to wake. "Hey sleepyhead. Ready to head back to central?" Envy asks. Edward shakes his head. "We gotta live somewhere, and you've already got a job there," Envy explains.

Edward smiles slightly. "Are you really going to stay with me? Forever?" Envy smiles and kisses him softly. "Might as well, right?" He answers rudely.


End file.
